Senses
by Jelp
Summary: Sometimes the senses can be beautifully overwhelming. NaruSasu. PWP


**Senses**

Naruto looked around him, skulking in the darkness, hardly any moonlight filtering in through the trees in the depths of the Konoha forest. He held a kunai tightly in his hand, the metal catching the glint of the moonlight every now and then sending flashes this way and that. If anyone had been looking in the forest, then they would know of his approach due to the flashes of his kunai.

Which is what Naruto wanted.

He was not trying to be stealthy. No one knew of this place save for one person, and Naruto knew that _he_ wouldn't tell anyone – not that he'd ever want to. Naruto continued to look around him, his heart beating fast, waiting, knowing, that soon the attack would come from the only other person who knew about this place. Moonlight caught the metal of his kunai again, the light dancing off on a tree to his right. His blade caught another beam, and he deflected that beam so that the light fell towards the ground.

It was a simple strategy in Naruto's mind. _I am here_, the flashes meant, but as to where they fell would make it hard to make a direct attack in one area. He covered a larger area with the reflections of moonlight. In order to make this more effective, he threw rocks and twigs to make different sounds near the areas that he flashed the reflected light.

The air was thick with humidity, wet in a way, though the heat managed to still make the back of Naruto's throat crave water.

Ten minutes passed as Naruto circled around the thick trees. An owl hooted softly in the night and Naruto twisted his head swiftly around him. The owl's call was normal in the forest, the hoots well known and mimicked by ninja far and wide. The call was definitely an owl, but its pattern, so well known, also made it easy to time one's louder movements in sync with the owl's call.

_Whoooo whoooo whoooooooo whoooooooo whoooooooo._ The owl hooted again, and Naruto gripped the kunai closer, and he heard it this time: the faintest movements as the owl hooted. Naruto smirked despite himself. It had taken him ages to figure out how his sparring partner had managed to hide the rustle of the tree branches creaking, the sound of the small twigs breaking, the crunch of dried leaves upon the forest floor. Naruto had taken the sounds of the forest for granted for so long; he knew better now.

_Whoooo whoooo whoooooooo whoooooooo whoooooooo_. Naruto stilled, and he held his breath, lest he make a noise listening for any other sound other than the owl and the hammering of his heart against his chest...

_Whoooo whoooo whoooooooo whoooooooo whoooooooo_.

_CLANG!_ Metal clanged against metal as Naruto's kunai scraped his opponent's. A warm sweaty hand grasped Naruto's wrist that held the kunai, but Naruto brought another kunai with his left hand up to the other man's throat. He felt several locks of hair that belonged to the other man gently tickling his thumb. The other fingers covered by his ninja gloves were not so lucky as to feel the silky strands.

"That's the first time you've been able to detect me using sounds, dobe," a familiar voice murmured in the dark before there was a scrape of sandal against tree bark and the hair that had just brushed his thumb vanished. "But if you're going to use the tactic to try and throw me off by reflecting moonlight with your kunai, I suggest you take off your hitai-ate headband as well – the moonlight reflects off of that too, and gives away your position," the mocking voice rang out. Naruto clenched his fist tighter around his kunai, feeling foolish for forgetting that his headband was metal and that it would also reflect the moonlight off of its surface. He hadn't thought of that before.

Hating to remove his headband, but understanding that it was necessary in order to defeat his rival, to defeat Sasuke, Naruto untied the hitai-ate and hastily stuffed it into his ninja pack on his leg.

The heat of the night began to intensify instead of become cooler, and the strange training that he and Sasuke were doing made his body heat rise exceptionally. His body began to sweat, though his mouth and lips began to become parched as the water left his body, dehydrating him while attempting to cool his core temperature.

Sweat began to pour down Naruto's back, and the thick material of his orange and black jumpsuit clung uncomfortably to his back. He licked his dried lips as he hopped from branch to branch, the creaking of the branches echoing in the forest before he finally stopped high up in one of the treetops. Naruto placed one of his sweaty hands on the rough bark of the tree trunk and his other on the smoother branch over top of the one in which he stood. He paused, waiting to hear any more sounds in the forest. He waited for the blessed relief of a breeze to help cool his skin, but knew as soon as the next gust came by that the sounds the wind made would help hide Sasuke's next attack. Naruto waited, confident that he had figured out one of Sasuke's classic moves, waiting for the aid of the wind to hide the sound of his movements, but he kept alert just in case, his body tense, a kunai held at the ready. He rolled the kunai slightly in his hand, trying to get a better grip that eluded his sweaty hand. His other hand hovered close to his ninja pack, waiting to dive into it to receive ninja stars for his planned counter attack.

A breeze whistled by him, making the leaves wave and ruffle. Naruto hastily jumped down from the tree branch he was on, hearing the whizzing of kunai, and then the dull _thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk_ as four of them sunk into the trunk of the tree he had just been leaning against. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his ability in anticipating Sasuke's attack.

In mid-motion, Naruto threw several ninja stars in the direction that the four kunai came from, and then hastily threw some off in the other directions. He heard two metallic clinking noises as two of his ninja stars were deflected, and two dull thuds as they embedded themselves in trees.

Naruto quickly changed his momentum. He went towards the area where he had heard the two ninja stars deflected, and then suddenly made another sharp turn to his right.

With a repeating clang of metal like before, he raised his kunai to Sasuke's. Naruto breathed heavily, trying not to feel too pleased with himself.

"The whizzing sound gave it away. You didn't deflect my ninja stars with your kunai; you deflected it with two more ninja stars. The thuds were too far apart for you to have hit them from the same spot," Naruto said. Sasuke smirked slightly as well, lowering his kunai.

"You're getting better, if only slightly," Sasuke said nonchalantly. Naruto continued to grin widely at Sasuke. He knew that that would be the most he got out of Sasuke as praise for his accomplishments. Naruto stared at Sasuke, but Sasuke couldn't hold his gaze.

Instead, Sasuke looked up at the stars through the trees. "It's getting late. You should head back before you're missed," Sasuke murmured. Naruto frowned, wondering if Sasuke could really tell the time by the positioning of the stars, or if it was just his way of trying to get Naruto to leave.

"You should come back with me," Naruto muttered, as he always did. Sasuke merely shook his head.

"I achieved what I set out to do when I left Konoha. Not in the way I wanted, but I achieved it. Stop asking me to return to a village that doesn't want me," Sasuke said, his voice low, and his impatience coming to the surface. He was sick of the same request.

"I promised-"

"-Sakura that you'd bring me back. You did bring me back. I left again. She knows that I'm still close by. That should be enough, shouldn't it?" Sasuke asked darkly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Back? You snuck back in with me, saw Tsunade to smooth over issues and cover your own ass, and left again! You can hardly call that a return!"

"But I returned, and that's the point. You kept your promise. Even so, your promises are not my responsibility to fulfill," Sasuke said as though he didn't care, but Naruto knew better. His eyes narrowed even further.

"I know you want to come back. You wouldn't be here helping me work on how to use my other senses so I'm not as easily caught in a genjutsu if part of you didn't want to come back. You know full well you could get caught at any moment," Naruto said angrily as he wiped some sweat from his forehead before he took out his headband and tied it back to his head. This verbal spat was more frustrating than his exercise with Sasuke. He felt the reassuring weight of the warmed metal placed protectively against his vulnerable forehead, and welcomed the symbolic protectiveness it offered when verbally sparring with his best friend. Naruto tightened the strap, feeling the way a few stray hairs caught in the knot he tied. "You know that Tsunade has ordered people to capture you. You're a threat unless you turn yourself in. You know that was the deal. You come back to Konoha of your own accord, a free man, or get captured and imprisoned if you're caught! You know all that!"

"And you could get caught too. Doesn't that bother you at all that someone from Konoha will see you training with me, and you'll be in trouble for associating with a missing-nin?" Sasuke shot back. The stream of moonlight that fell through the trees landed on Naruto in just a way that Sasuke could see Naruto roll his eyes as he snorted.

"Honestly Sasuke. If people saw the two of us training, they'd probably just assume we're fighting, and that I'm trying to bring you back again. Maybe next time I should come with a squad to force you back, though I don't think you'd even need to be taken by too much force. You want to come back to Konoha. You didn't even deny it."

"My reasoning to go back to Konoha has nothing to do with any love for the village," Sasuke said.

"Teme!" Naruto snarled, grabbing a fist full of Sasuke's sweat-soaked shirt, and pulled him closer to look at him. Naruto's closer proximity to Sasuke allowed him to smell how musky and sweaty Sasuke smelled after training, but he only barely registered that before he growled again at the smirk on Sasuke's face. "How can you say you don't care about Konoha? It's your home! It's where you grew up. You have friends there that care about you, and miss you. If you turn yourself in, it'll be so much easier on yourself!" Naruto hollered, spit flying from his mouth and landing on Sasuke's cheek. Naruto's other hand came up to grab at the moistened shirt so that he could shake Sasuke as he yelled at him. Sasuke shook his head, completely unconcerned with the volatile way that Naruto was handling him. He didn't even bother to wipe away the spit that had landed on his cheek as he chuckled sadistically.

"I don't quite understand you, Naruto," Sasuke said, sounding amused.

"We're not talking about me, bastard, we're talking about you!" Naruto yelled heatedly and shook him again.

"I don't understand," Sasuke continued as though he hadn't heard Naruto, or as though Naruto weren't holding the front of his shirt in a death grip, giving him hard shakes every now and then, "why do you continue to regard Konoha in such high regards, when it's not the place but the people that you care about? Konoha is not synonymous with its people. It is just a place where most all of your important people happen to reside. You want me within the confines of the same place as everyone else. I don't miss Konoha. I don't miss the memories of how my family was slaughtered there. I don't miss the horrible thoughts that come to me every time I think of the reason behind why they were killed. I don't miss the way that people used to treat me, nor do I have any disillusion of the mixed emotions that would result in different treatment upon my return. I thought you would be able to understand my desire to go back had to do with the actual place itself," Sasuke said.

Naruto released his grip on Sasuke and stepped backwards, shaking his head. He clenched his teeth, grinding them together in his anger.

"Why do you keep isolating yourself? Konoha's a big city. If you worked it out right, you don't even have to ever go near the Uchiha complex or the ninja academy. Avoid the places that cause you to remember what hurts, but I think you're stupid and a coward to do so. If you can't confront the past, you'll always feel the pain. You'll never be able to get rid of the pain unless you begin to heal. How can you heal if you don't go back to at least start the healing?" Naruto asked wisely.

Sasuke said nothing, staring at Naruto intently.

"I have lived with pain since I was eight. I can't imagine my life without it. Fulfilling my revenge didn't help fill any void, it only made it deeper when the whole truth finally came out. I have no other purpose than to be pain's companion for my oversights."

"For someone who's supposed to be a genius, a great tensai, you make awfully stupid choices!" Naruto gritted out angrily at Sasuke's words, fleetingly wondering if Sasuke was a masochist.

"Do you know what brings me the greatest pain Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice suddenly soft. Naruto hesitated. Sasuke's abrupt change in the tone of his voice made Naruto feel uneasy.

With the intense and strange look Sasuke gave him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"What?" Naruto prompted anyway.

"You do." Naruto paused, chilled by Sasuke's words, caught in a sudden conflict to both step back from Sasuke and a sudden desire to step forward and begin to shake him again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto demanded angrily. "Where is this coming from? How could I possibly be causing you pain?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't feel so guilty about not returning to Konoha," Sasuke murmured. Naruto had half a mind to say, "I told you that you wanted to go back," but the seriousness of the situation prevented the words that would surely ruin the mood. Still, he bit his lips, once again wetting his dried lips that refused to retain moisture, in order to resist the urge to speak his mind.

Naruto brought his sweaty hand up to try and transfer some of the moisture from his sweating hand to his dry lips, but all it resulted in was a stinging sensation to his lips as the salt from his sweat burned him, and he hissed at the contact.

"Something wrong with your mouth?" Sasuke asked, clearly attempting to change topics.

"Lips are chapped," Naruto said, still pondering how to respond to Sasuke's admission that he made him feel guilty. In some ways Naruto was pleased at that. Sasuke should feel guilty. Now the question was, how could Naruto use that to persuade him to come back?

_Whoooo whoooo whoooooooo whoooooooo whoooooooo_. The owl hooted again, breaking the silence.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said. He turned, but Naruto darted out his hand, grasping Sasuke's forearm.

"Wait a minute! I'm thinking here!" Naruto said angrily.

"You, thinking? I want to get some sleep within the next couple of hours; I don't have weeks to wait for you to think," Sasuke said cruelly, his words stinging because Naruto could tell that Sasuke had meant them to hurt.

"Is being alone worse than bad memories? Are the memories of Konoha so bad that you would choose to ignore them over your friends?" Naruto demanded.

"What friends?" Sasuke asked.

"You said that you didn't love the village, that you loved the people-"

"No Naruto, you said that I have friend_s_ there. I never said that I had friend_s_ there. Who there is important to me?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto was ready with his answer.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Team Gai, the other six of the Rookie Nine-"

"No Naruto, those are your friends. Kakashi was my teacher. Tsunade was just the Hokage. Sakura, well, I suppose Sakura could be close to a friend, but I rarely think of her unless in her company. The others you speak of were people I was never close to. The people that I was close to, the family that I was close to, have long since left this world. I don't have friend_s_ there, just one friend. I have one friend that still lives in Konoha, one person. _You_. You are the only person that still ties me to Konoha. The other people who mattered have died. They're in Konoha, resting for all eternity, but they don't _live_ there."

"So what, are you thinking about trying to sever ties again? You know I won't let you! I'll-"

"I do know what you'll do. You won't give up on me. Your insistence that I come back to Konoha by your side is second only to the desire I had to kill Itachi. I have no desires any more. I have no strong emotions of my own that aren't first stimulated by someone else. The desires ones I could conjure up on my own died along with Itachi. The closest thing I have to strong emotions, or anything but apathy is the emotion and feelings when I see the look upon your face when you try to get me to come back. Someday I hope your emotions will move me into doing something one way or the other, into feeling just a hint of the waves of emotions that seem to emanate from you. Right now, the only emotion that seems to grow in me is guilt. It causes pain. Yet I am used to pain. It's not strong enough yet for me to act on it."

"You're really fucked up, you know that?" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Do you ever think about us Naruto?" Sasuke asked seriously. "Do you ever think how opposite we are?"

"I think we're close even though-"

"I didn't mean to question the strength of our relationship. I meant to imply that we compliment each other. Yin and yang as it were," Sasuke said, looking off to the side. "I think our differences caused me to believe I could sever ties from you. I didn't realize that the differences weren't really differences. More like we're one in the same. Part of a balance. There is no darkness without light," Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at his friend, wondering what Sasuke was rambling about.

"I want to get rid of you but I can't," Sasuke said. Naruto balled his fists at his side, not sure how to respond.

"You're an asshole," Naruto snapped. Sasuke slowly turned his head back to look at Naruto, his eyes piercing. With a small tilt to his head, he smirked slightly and made a sort of "hn" noise.

"I think I love you but I haven't been able to decide yet," Sasuke said, his smirk growing faintly. Naruto's eyes widened. If it were anyone else but Sasuke he would have thought they were joking. As it was, it was Sasuke, and Sasuke wasn't one to joke.

"What?" Naruto breathed out.

"You are such a dumb ass. Wasn't it obvious?" Sasuke murmured. Naruto licked his lips hesitantly, trying to wet his once again dry and cracking lips. Suddenly the moist air of the forest seemed to press down on him, and he began to sweat once more, the cloth of his jumpsuit sticking to his back.

"O-obvious?" Naruto repeated. Sasuke closed his eyes, and chuckled as he shook his head.

"You are my most important person. You have always been my most important person. Shouldn't that tell you something?" Sasuke asked.

"We're friends, like broth-"

"Don't!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto stopped. "Don't say it! Don't say that word. I have no siblings. I messed up my chance with siblings. Never – _never_ – give yourself the same title at Itachi," Sasuke hissed out quietly. "Brother has such a different meaning to me now then it did a few years ago, but by either definition, you are _not_ my brother."

Naruto's mind was reeling. He wasn't sure what to think, what to do. Sasuke had suffered great hardships and no matter which way you looked at it, a lot of it had to due with how Itachi had dealt with things. It was clear that Sasuke had issues with dealing with family. Naruto's ears were ringing with the depth of emotion that Sasuke put into his words. Every syllable entered Naruto's mind and traveled down to touch something deep inside of him.

"I don't want a family any more, not like the one I had. I don't want other people," Sasuke said. "All I want is you."

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured, his eyes flashing. Naruto's heart hammered in his chest, and as Sasuke moved closer to him, the warmth from the night, and the warmth of Sasuke's body getting so close to him, so close, made Naruto want to melt with how hot his body felt. Sasuke leaned his lips close to Naruto's ear, close enough so that Naruto could feel the sweat off of Sasuke's cheek, and could smell the musky scent of Sasuke's body from his training exercise.

"All I want is you, but you don't want me in the same way," Sasuke said. Suddenly his face that had been so close to Sasuke, suddenly the whisper and murmurs of his words that had been so close to him suddenly moved away, and Sasuke was turning from Naruto.

"No!" Naruto yelled. He reached his hand out, grabbing the loose and cool material of Sasuke's shirt. It began to immediately heat as it made contact between Naruto's fingers and Sasuke's arm.

"No?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows. "No what?"

"Don't go," Naruto pleaded. Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"I'll come back. I always do, don't I? I can't stay away, even when I try," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Then why do you bother leaving?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, as though not sure of the answer himself. It was a few moments before he spoke, the owl hooting once more in the strangely quiet forest.

"I like that you chase after me," Sasuke said. He turned to leave, but Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's arm, his sweaty fingers sliding on the fabric slightly until he moved his fingers so his blunt nails dug into the fabric and Sasuke's arm.

"What do I have to do in order to make you stay?" Naruto demanded.

"Make me stay?" Sasuke questioned. "You've never been able to make me do anything by force before," Sasuke quipped.

"Do you really love me?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke thought about it, and then seemed to make a final decision.

"Yes, yes I guess I do. It's not some friendly love either Naruto. I love you – romantically, physically – in lustful ways. I _want_ you. But you don't love me or want me, not like that," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Who says I don't?" Naruto asked wildly. Sasuke ripped his arm from Naruto's biting grasp.

"You know, I don't think you even know," Sasuke murmured thoughtfully as he eyed up Naruto. Naruto opened and closed his mouth again, looking defiant. Sasuke had hit the mark dead on. Sasuke was right. Naruto didn't know.

Everything was assaulting him too quickly for Naruto to sort through everything. Sasuke loved him. What did that mean? Sasuke wanted him. What did _that_ mean? Did Naruto love Sasuke? Did Naruto want Sasuke sexually?

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I want you to come back to Konoha with me," Naruto said immediately.

"How badly do you want me to come back to Konoha with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Very badly," Naruto said.

"Badly enough to do anything to 'make' me come back?" Sasuke asked. Naruto licked his drying lips again.

"I've lost myself to a demon to try and get you to come back. Isn't that just about as close as it gets to doing anything?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer Naruto. Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto, their faces so close to each other that Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath cooling his face. Something pooled in the pit of Naruto's stomach.

This was something completely new to Naruto. There was anticipation, excitement. _Desire_. There was definitely desire. Naruto did want Sasuke to press his lips against his. His eyes flickered to look at Sasuke, but Sasuke still said nothing. Finally Sasuke pressed his lips lightly against Naruto's. Naruto grunted as Sasuke's warm fingers tangled in Naruto's sweat-soaked hair.

Naruto's senses were on over-drive as he felt his cracked lips press firmly back into Sasuke's smooth lips. Sasuke's body was so warm against his own, and the smell of both of their sweating bodies hung heavily between the two of them. Naruto felt the way Sasuke seemed hesitant yet predatory all at once as he felt Sasuke's lips move on his own.

Naruto couldn't think, not really, as Sasuke opened his mouth. Naruto wasn't thinking as he opened his own mouth in response, his eyes fluttering shut, as he got used to the strange feeling of something warm and wet invading his mouth. It was a weird feeling as Sasuke's tongue brushed his own, as though Sasuke's tongue were something alive and moving in his mouth.

That thought vanished as Sasuke wrapped his tongue around Naruto's. The thought that Sasuke's tongue shouldn't be able to do that, the thought that perhaps Sasuke had an abnormal tongue only slipped in and out of Naruto's mind in an instance as he moaned into the feeling of Sasuke stroking his mouth.

It was though his entire body had caught on fire. Naruto had been warm before, but with how close Sasuke was to his body, with how hot he had been from training, with the way that Sasuke's tongue was making his body feel so alive, Naruto wanted nothing more than to rid himself of his clothes. As though to tease him, the wind blew slightly, making his body cool down for a moment before the gust vanished as soon as it had come, leaving his body feeling hotter than ever.

Naruto reluctantly moved his mouth away from Sasuke's so that he could unzip and tug the top part of his jumpsuit off of his body. It felt good to get the wet fabric off of his skin, and he didn't waste any time in removing the fishnet shirt that had been underneath his jumpsuit either.

As Naruto threw his mesh shirt to the side, he noticed Sasuke stripping as well, Sasuke's muscles contorting beautifully as his shirt slid over his stomach, shoulders, head, and then off of his arms in one fluid motion. Naruto's body shuddered.

He had known as soon as Sasuke's lips touched his, as soon as he had responded to Sasuke's kiss how this night would end. Naruto didn't need words to know what Sasuke wanted Naruto to do in order for Sasuke to come back with him. Another shudder went through Naruto's body, feeling a thrill of excitement as the rush of over coming Sasuke's challenge boiled inside of him.

The way that Sasuke's eyes flashed at him, the way those dark eyes roamed his body, Naruto knew well enough the way that Sasuke wanted him, the way that Sasuke wanted to love him.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured huskily as he entwined his hand in Sasuke's hair, feeling how the usually spiky hair felt slick to the touch due to a mix between Sasuke's sweat and the natural silkiness of his hair.

"Naruto, what do you wa-"

"I want this, whatever this may be," Naruto growled huskily. He gripped Sasuke's hair and pulled Sasuke towards him, pressing Sasuke's lips against his own.

The kiss wasn't romantic. It wasn't earth shattering. It just was. It was a connection between the two, a connection of warm lips pressing into another pair of warm lips, teeth nipping on lower lips, tongues invading another's mouth, battling for control over the new territory. To Naruto, Sasuke tasted like nothing and everything all rolled into one. Whatever the flavor, Naruto wanted more of it and he pressed his lips fiercer against Sasuke's, his tongue flicking about to taste, touch, and explore. Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth as Naruto slid his tongue from Sasuke's mouth, bit his lower lip, and then sucked on the spot he had just nibbled on.

And suddenly the world was moving around Naruto as Sasuke pushed back on him, causing them both to fall heavily to the ground. Naruto grunted in pain as the wind got knocked out of due to his rough landing and Sasuke landing on top of him. Naruto growled at Sasuke's forcefulness, but it didn't bother Sasuke any. Instead, Sasuke pinned Naruto's arms to his side by holding them down with his knees as Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist.

Everything seemed so clear to Naruto at that moment. He could feel the way that Sasuke's exposed knees dugs into his arms, the feeling of smooth skin with dirt clinging to his skin due to the moisture of his sweat. The cut-off of Sasuke's shorts clenched tightly against his strong muscles. The dim light around Sasuke made him look years younger though somehow more dangerous than Sasuke had recalled seeing him in a long time. Sweat beads clung to Sasuke's naked chest, and Naruto could practically feel the way Sasuke's sweat-dampened skin would have softened due to that moisture. Naruto could practically feel his fingers running up and down Sasuke's soft, though sticky, moist, skin. He could both feel and hear the way his thudding heartbeat banged against his chest, so much more erratically than normal.

And Sasuke's scent...the smell of sweat mixed with the smell of earth and dirt on his body made Naruto realize just how erotic smell could be.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto, neither of them speaking. Despite the fact that both of them were shirtless, the fabric of their pants made Naruto feel as though he might as well have been fully dressed. With the pleasurable promises that Sasuke's eyes sent him he definitely wished that he had no clothes on his body.

To have Sasuke staring at him, to have Sasuke's eyes so focused on him made Naruto feel incredibly alive. Being recognized by Sasuke, being recognized in such an intimate way with Sasuke, was a feeling that Naruto had never imagined before. He idly wondered if it was because Sasuke was smarter than him that the bastard had thought of it first. As Sasuke continued to stare down at him, Sasuke's hand reached out to Naruto's hair and pushed Naruto's hair back, his hand coaxing and caressing Naruto soothingly. The simple action of Sasuke stroking his hair was so much more intimate than it had any right to be, and Naruto leaned into the touch, the feeling of being wanted and loved.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured.

Naruto's body stilled as he felt Sasuke's hands tugging on his pants. He took a deep breath, holding the air in his lungs as he felt the fabric roughly rub against his body, the sweat and type of material of his jumpsuit making it more difficult to get off than usual. Sasuke bunched the fabric at the bottom of his ankles, Naruto's sandals still strapped to his feet. With a last tug, sandals and pants were pulled off of him. Naruto didn't even have time to put his legs back down from the way that Sasuke had hoisted them in the air to rid him of his pants before Sasuke's hands were tugging on his boxers, the elastic making them much easier to slide off. And off they came in one fluid movement. His cock twitched at being exposed, and Naruto had to resist the urge to cover himself.

Dirt, grass, and twigs crunched into Naruto's backside and now his legs as Sasuke settled overtop of him, his clothes seemingly to have disappeared. Naruto didn't have time to look at Sasuke's sudden nakedness, and Naruto actually pouted.

"I didn't expect for this to happen tonight," Sasuke murmured as he ran his fingers over Naruto's chest. He leaned his head down to Naruto's neck as he began to lick, kiss, suck, and bite him. Naruto writhed beneath Sasuke, not sure what to do with his hands. He settled for pressing them against the firm muscles of Sasuke's back, letting them stick to the sweat soaked skin of his lover, feeling that soft moistened skin.

As Sasuke's mouth began to ghost over Naruto's skin, Sasuke's lower body began to slowly get closer and closer to Naruto's lower body. The closer Sasuke came, the more aroused Naruto got. He could feel his cock pulsing in anticipation, waiting for Sasuke to touch him.

When Sasuke finally laid his body on top of Naruto's, Naruto jerked his hips forward as Sasuke's cock touched his own. The pulsing intensified and he couldn't help but rub his length against his lover's.

"I didn't expect for this to happen tonight," Sasuke murmured once more against Naruto's skin "or else I would have brought some fucking lube," Sasuke said as he pulled his body away from Naruto's.

"L-lube?" Naruto asked, confused, not understanding why Sasuke would want that. Sasuke just shook his head as though disappointed that Naruto didn't know what it was for, but he didn't elaborate for Naruto's benefit. Instead, he spit onto his hand before grasping Naruto's length.

Naruto jerked up, hissing at the strange sensation. Sasuke's hand was covered in sweat and spit. The combination of sweat and spit made Sasuke's hand run erratically up his length, smooth in some ways yet rough in others. Sasuke spit more onto his hand before Naruto had even realized that there was no longer a hand on him before the rough tugs to his cock got slicker and slicker.

"Next time, back in Konoha," Naruto's breath caught at the idea of both a next time and the fact that Sasuke would be coming with him to Konoha, "I'll be the one doing the entering," Sasuke promised.

"Wha-"

Naruto's question died on his lips as Sasuke repositioned his body on top of Naruto's. While Naruto had never had sex, he had thought that he had at least had some knowledge of how things worked. He had a general idea of what anal sex was, but he'd never stopped to dwell on it. Watching Sasuke's face made him realize that anal sex might just be a bit painful.

Naruto kept his eyes locked on Sasuke's face, watching the emotionless mask Sasuke wore as he began to push Naruto inside his body. The moment that Sasuke's body touched Naruto's cock, Naruto gave an automatic thrust upward. Sasuke hissed at the feeling and he pressed his hands against Naruto, practically growling at him.

"Hold still," Sasuke demanded. It took all of Naruto's will power not to move. His body wanted so badly to thrust up, thrust into Sasuke, but he realized he had hurt Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what he was doing, so he remained still. Instead he re-focused his attention back to just allowing himself to feel. Naruto reveled in the feeling of sticky warmth that was engulfing him, barely sliding more than skin against skin alone would have allowed.

Being inside Sasuke was like fisting himself with a sweaty hand that was clutched just perfectly for the best pressure. Naruto gasped and couldn't help but buck upward slightly when Sasuke began to slide off of him. All Naruto could think of was that he didn't want Sasuke's body to leave his, didn't want that blissful feeling to leave his body.

And then, Sasuke's body was thrust back down on his, Naruto's body slamming back down against the grass and cool earth. It took a few moments for Naruto and Sasuke to get in sync, but then Naruto was thrusting up just as Sasuke pressed himself down. Naruto arched his back slightly against the ground, his eyes closing and lips parting in bliss. He relished in the feeling of how when Sasuke moved upward and Naruto moved downward, the feeling of the beginning of loss would make him unable to move too far from Sasuke's body, causing a great need to thrust up to meet Sasuke.

The feeling of Sasuke's tightness around him, the sticking sensation as he slid his cock along his lover's insides made him pant in utter bliss. Naruto's eyes opened half-lidded, wondering how Sasuke was feeling, and his breath caught.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder why he had never notice how perfect his friend looked before, and he realized he'd never before seen that look of blissful perfection on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's body moved so fluidly, effortlessly, above Naruto's moving up and down mechanically on top of his lover's body. The sweat on his body made him practically glow. His head was upturned slightly, his eyes half closed, his lips parted in a silent scream of pleasure.

"Na-ru-to," Sasuke whisper panted, his eyes darting down to meet Naruto's upon catching him looking. Sasuke suddenly moved his body from sitting straight up on Naruto to leaning against Naruto, crashing his lips down on Naruto's.

Suddenly Naruto could feel Sasuke's body tightening on top of him, feel his clenched insides on his cock, and Sasuke moved his lips away from Naruto's. Naruto watched in wonder as Sasuke's body began to spasm, his face set in that perfect silent scream, yet no sound came out as Naruto felt the warmth of liquid splash onto his body. Naruto couldn't focus on that warmth as he suddenly found the bliss from his body concentrating at his groin, and he lurched his hips up inside of Sasuke at the strange new angle.

"Nnngg!!" Naruto moaned out loudly and breathy as he jerked upward, his body seizing in that movement. His body unlocked before he moved his arched back. There was just a fraction of a moment as his body relaxed slightly, but then once more moved as he arched back up almost painfully as his body was locked in another wave of release. Naruto didn't count how many times his body arched and locked, unlocked and then spasmed again as his release hit him, only feeling sated and more blissful than he'd ever been in his life. Finally his hips gave a last shuddering half jerk upward as then his body lay still.

Sasuke had moved off of him at some point. Naruto looked over to where Sasuke had laid next to him, Sasuke's half-lidded eyes making his face look more at peace than Naruto had ever recalled seeing him.

When Naruto's body truly stilled, Sasuke's earlier words registered in his mind.

"Back in Konoha...you said when we're back in Konoha, you'll be entering me," Naruto said. While his body rejoiced at the thought of exploring the experience that had made Sasuke look so blissful, his heart was also meanwhile rejoicing. "You're coming back?" Naruto asked, tentatively, hopefully.

Sasuke didn't look Naruto's way. Instead Sasuke ran his hand down the front of his own chest, letting it come to rest over his heart.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured lazily. "You need more practice. Your technique left something to be desired."

"WHAT?" Naruto screeched rolling on his side so that he was touching Sasuke, his face peering down at Sasuke's. Sasuke merely smirked.

"Of course I need to come back. You need someone who can teach you better techniques," Sasuke said. Naruto felt the corner of his mouth lift. He knew what Sasuke was doing, and he knew why Sasuke was saying what he was, but Naruto knew this game. And he knew how to play it too.

"Bastard, you are the one that needs to learn the better techniques. I'll have to show you some moves," Naruto sighed, rolling back on his side, turning his head away from Sasuke so he wouldn't see the large smile that split his face.

"You know, I think this is the first time that going after what, or rather, who I want has ended up making me feel this happy," Sasuke murmured. Naruto froze.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head slightly, the slight movement of his head going from side to side on the ground making a few dead leaves crunch lightly underneath his head.

"Nothing," Sasuke murmured again. But Naruto had heard.

"If we're going back to Konoha we should make you look a little more presentable," Naruto said, smirking. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Take care of looking presentable yourself, dobe," Sasuke said. Naruto couldn't find a suitable retort to Sasuke. He was too happy himself, too giddy. He wasn't sure if it was the sex, if it was the fact that Sasuke was coming back to Konoha, or both. All he knew was that it was Sasuke that had made him feel so happy.

**The End.**

* * *

I started writing this July 23, _2007_. Very, _very_ happy belated birthday fic to Sasuke. Hahaha. Just as I side note, I've been having fun making icons to go along with the fics on y!Gallery. The icon for this was made using effects from my phone with my Sasuke plushie as the subject. Hope you enjoyed this fic! - Jelp


End file.
